Problemas, Secretos y Mentiras
by Castiel-Winchi
Summary: John Winchester sigue vivo y se enfrenta al apocalipsis y a la primera borrachera de su hijo "Jeffrey" quien guarda un gran secreto relacionado con Dean. Aviso: Spanking, castigo corporal, mención de la bebida, desnudez de una manera no sexual
1. Introduciendo a Jeffrey

Jeffrey Winchester es un buen nombre, bastante solido, su niñez había sido increíblemente maravillosa, pero los últimos tres años había estado viviendo como un Winchester, algo que sin duda le dio un giro de 360 grados a su estilo de vida.  
>Sus hermanos y su padre lo tratan de manera diferente el uno del otro a pesar de que se unió a su familia a la edad de doce años, la familia Winchester era demasiado unida o al menos así era como lo había sido en el pasado.<br>Pero desde que Sam se había ido con ese demonio Ruby nada había salido del todo bien. Todo lo que sabía acerca de su familia se desmorono de una manera que no podía entender.

Su padre dejo de pasar mucho tiempo con el, solo lo hacía en la carretera antes de dejarlo con Deán, solo a su suerte.

Era como si el haber dejado ir a Sam al lado oscuro hubiera alterado toda la realidad y el hecho de que el apocalipsis este por iniciar no es de mucho ayuda, pues la mayor parte del tiempo John tiene que estar evitando la ruptura de los sellos y ni siquiera llama por teléfono para descubrir la terrible verdad de las cosas.  
>Estar solo no era tan malo, fue casi un alivio no tener a Deán como guarda espaldas todo el tiempo., pero Jeffrey se preguntaba una cosa, ¿Qué diría papa del hecho de que Deán pasa la mayor parte de sus noches afuera?, dejándome solo con mis propios recursos. Por supuesto lo mismo podría decirse de su padre pero por lo menos el tiene la excusa de los 66 sellos.<br>El hecho de que Deán llegue tropezado oliendo a whisky y a sexo no era algo que lo que John Winchester era consciente y no era algo que Jeffrey estuviera planeando decirle a su padre, pues su hermano mayor le había cubierto las espaldas mas de una vez en su vida y pensó que seria bueno devolverle el favor cubriéndolo de John.

Después de todo Deán no se había irresponsabilizado de todo pues siempre pone la protección en las ventanas y puertas, le deja la comida congelada y sobre todo lo lleva a la escuela, claro que la mayor parte de las veces lo deja encerrado pero que importa no es como si tuviera muchas cosas que hacer pero nada de eso parecía estar yendo bien en la ultima semana.

Pues la escuela le estaba yendo fatal, John no había llamado y Deán solo había llegado a casa un par de horas y eso solo fue para cambiarse de ropa, ni siquiera comida le había dejado, por suerte su hermano mayor le había dejado la llave de la casa para que pudiera irse a la escuela solo, la situación era desesperante por suerte para el su amigo Adam estaba por celebrar una fiesta, era en la parte fea la ciudad pero era preferible que pasar una noche mas solo, por lo que decidió ir y tomar algo de cerveza ya que su amigo Adam le dijo que con eso lograría olvidarse de sus problemas, relativamente era la primera vez que tomaba cosa que le parecía algo extraña pues siempre pensó que su padre seria quien lo llevara a tomar su primera cerveza, en un inicio el pensó que todo estaría bien pues ¿Qué podría hacerle un par de cervezas? Deán siempre llega a casa y eso que esta ebrio, sin embargo no fue a si pues después de 2 botellas el chico ni siquiera era capaz de saber donde estaba, ni mucho menos de caminar bien.

Por suerte y a la vez por mala suerte John Winchester estaba pasando por ahí y logro observar a su pequeño hijo tambaleándose por la calle, por lo que bajo y lo subió al impala bruscamente, luego lo llevo de regreso a casa.


	2. Consecuencias Del Alcohol

El chico gritaba, mientras trataba de subir los escalones, "No, yo no quiero!"  
>"Jeffrey, estás borracho, sucio y en la clara necesidad de ayuda para orientarte. No es una opción… ES UNA ORDEN".<p>

"No quiero"

"Ya tienes muchos problemas jovencito, no los hagas mas grandes"  
>Jeffrey corrió a su habitación tropezando un par de veces y sin ser capaz de cerrarle la puerta en la nariz a John como había previsto.<p>

John era demasiado rápido! Pues en tan solo 2 zancadas logro tirar de su brazo flaco y lo empujarlo hacia el cuarto de baño con una simple orden.

"VETE A BAÑAR"

Con esto esperaba que Jeffrey estuviera sobrio y limpio pues el vomito vómito agrio también se extendió en su chaqueta y pantalones. El chico habría luchado, de haber tenido la mente clara para hacerlo y si las náuseas y el temor no tuvieran la ventaja hasta el momento... entonces cerró la puerta del baño, pues de todos modos era mejor seguir las órdenes que tratar de luchar.  
>El chico se desnudo lentamente y abrió el agua caliente, entro y se recargo en las llaves dejando caer el agua sobre su rostro, mientras tanto John estaba charlando con Deán quien sorpresivamente había llegado sobrio a casa.<p>

"¿Cómo es que llego hasta haya Deán?" pregunto con furia,.

"Papa, yo me quede dormido y el debió haberse escapado por la ventana sabes que el es experto en eso" mintió realmente lamentaba tener que culpar a su hermano pero no había mas remedio que hacerlo para evitar un problema mayor, John asintió con la cabeza y lo envió a la farmacia, mientras tanto Jeff seguía en la bañera hasta que escucho la voz de John.

"Es suficiente Jeffrey, Sal de ahí ¡" ordeno, Jeffrey no le presto ninguna atención y unos segundos después el agua dejo de caer, Jeffrey abrió los ojos para comprobar lo que estaba pasando y vio John parado enfrente de el, este le tomo por la oreja y tiro de él hacia fuera de la ducha obligándolo a inclinarse sobre el lavabo, casi tocando el espejo empañado con la cabeza.

"Papa…" trato de decir el chico pero las palabras se le fueron cuando sintió un duro azote, por un segundo pensó que se trataba del cinturón de John y volteo para descubrir que John tenía una toalla retorcida en su mano ¿Cómo un instrumento esponjoso puede servir como un instrumento de tortura infernal? pensó.

Antes de que Jeffrey pudiera mover las manos para protegerse a sí mismo, ya había recibido 3 azotes sin contemplaciones. Las Franjas rojas fueron apareciendo en los muslos, el dolor y la indignación hicieron que comenzara a pedirle a su padre alguna indulgencia.  
>"Espera…Te lo prometo papá. He aprendido la lección, por favor..."<p>

John enderezo a su hijo con una mano y comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia la habitación, Jeffrey estaba saltando de un pie a otro, retorciéndose para tratar de evitar los próximos golpes, pero John le dio otra fuerte palmada con la mano dejándole claro que no había terminado su castigo.  
>"Jeffrey, no hay excusa para emborracharse como lo hiciste… Tu no estabas en un lugar seguro, estabas lejos de casa y sin poder llegar fácilmente de nuevo si las cosas se hubieran puesto feas! "John grito totalmente fuera de quicio, pues el tener que regresar a la ciudad para encontrarse con su hijo menor completamente borracho en el extremo peligroso de la ciudad fue seriamente agobiador.<p>

John estaba seguro de que había discutido los problemas y los hábitos de seguridad suficientemente para que su niño hubiera hecho una tontería como esta! Por lo que volvió a inclinarlo sobre un buro y continuó usando la toalla para darle una ráfaga de duros azotes, a sabiendas de que sobre la piel húmeda, el impacto provocaba una picadura aún más fuerte.

"Ay ay Papi por favor detente" gritaba el chico pero John continuo dándole golpes por unos minutos y después de haber enrojecido el trasero de su hijo considerablemente, obligó al joven molesto a verlo, puso sus dos manos sobre los hombros del chico como prevención de otro intento de huida.  
>"Amigo, entiendo que estas creciendo y quieres ir a fiestas, pero sin un medio de transporte, sin avisar dónde te encuentras… esta estupidez debe cesar. ¿Me entiendes? "<br>Jeffrey dejo salir sus sollozos reprimidos y las lágrimas rodaban espontáneamente por su rostro pálido, sus expresivos ojos húmedos y acusatorios todavía. El se negó a contestar, obstinadamente permaneció en silencio, mirando desafiantemente a John.  
>Desafortunadamente, su padre aceptó el desafío silencioso y tiró de él hacia su cama, aún desnudo como un presidiario. John lo coloco rápidamente sobre sus rodillas y Jeff solo sintió la caída de las nalgadas por primera vez en su trasero húmedo, seguidas por el comienzo del temido regaño.<br>"No quiero que vuelvas a hacer una estupidez como esta hijo" reprendió y la mano continúo golpeando con fuerza la parte inferior del trasero de Jeffrey de la manera más dolorosa. "¡Ay! ¡Espera! "Logró grito el chico  
>"No voy esperar, voy a enseñarte tus límites Jeffrey" dijo con furia dándole más azotes y encendió el ardor rápidamente en el trasero húmedo y demasiado sensible.<p>

"Estar a si de borracho puede hacer que te maten!" reprendió John tratando de alejar la imagen de su hijo muerto y aumento la fuerza en las palmadas, Jeffrey no podía soportarlo, se aferro a la colcha de su cama y comenzó a patalear por desgracia sin éxito. Como último recurso, se lamentó para llamar a su hermano mayor esperando que estuviera en casa y que fuera a defenderlo.

"Deán..." grito  
>"No te preocupes hijo, el no está en casa. Le pedí que fuera a la farmacia para conseguir algo para la resaca que vas a tener en la mañana. "<br>"Papá... por favor... detente. Me duele! "  
>"Sé que lo hace hijo, pero no me dejas otra opción con esta actitud, hiciste algo muy irresponsable y eso es simplemente inaceptable. " Reprendió John dándole palmadas en la parte superior del trasero, lo que hizo que las lágrimas del niño salieran descontroladas. "Papi, por favor deja de pegarme... Lo siento. Realmente, me duele mucho, por favor para". Suplico y John se detuvo, pues podía sentir el miedo que su hijo sentía y ante eso no podía darle ninguna palmada más.<br>John le ayudó a rodar sobre la cama y tomó el otro lado de la colcha para cobijarlo, luego se sentó junto al niño en la cama e utilizo la mano cálida (con la que minutos atrás estaba impartiendo una lección difícil de aprender en la parte trasera de su hijo) para borrar las lágrimas que caían por el rostro de su pequeño, tenia la mirada fija en la mirada del niño antes de hablar otra vez.

"Jeffrey escúchame y escucha bien… Te amo, más de lo que piensas y más de lo que te demuestro."

"Papa yo…" fue interrumpido por el dedo que John le había colocado en la boca

" Sshsh déjame terminar… Ningún padre quiere encontrar a su hijo destrozado por un accidente automovilístico, o muerto por una estúpida pelea de borrachos. No voy a prohibirte el que bebas, pero tienes que prometerme que nunca, nunca más estarás tan ebrio como para caer sobre una mesa, aturdido e incapaz de saber dónde estás y lo que está sucediendo a tu alrededor."  
>"Te lo prometo papá." Fue la respuesta de Jeffrey en voz baja.<p>

"Y por favor, no más azotes", Agregó casi como una ocurrencia tardía, John le revolvió el cabello le dio una pequeña risita.  
>"Siempre y cuando te portes bien…. Sin embargo, toma en cuenta, que el cinturón es una aplicación muy poderosa cuando se trata de castigar a un chico malo " John sonrió con la frase final, lo que redujo el impacto de la declaración para Jeffrey, a si que se inclinó para darle un beso en el cabello.<br>"Descansa un poco bebe, voy a bajar para traerte algo de Tylenol y estaré de vuelta pronto." John dejó la habitación en silencio, dando vuelta una vez más en la puerta para mirar con cariño a su bebé antes de salir. 


	3. Pequeñas y Lindas Mentiras

Ha pasado una semana después de la borrachera de Jeffrey, John se volvió a ir para investigar un caso, Sam sigue con Ruby y Deán se ha quedado a cargo de su pequeño hermano otra vez, sin embargo el sigue saliendo casi todas las noches con mujeres y lo sigue dejando solo, Jeff lo sigue cubriendo pero esa situación no podría seguir por mucho tiempo, especialmente cuando John llamo  
>justo antes de medianoche, lo que le puso la piel de gallina al chico pues debía tratarse de algo muy malo para que John los estuviera llamando, aun a si contesto.<br>"Hola papá." Jeffrey trató de fingir una voz un poco somnolienta, pero en realidad estaba muy lejos de quererse dormir, pues nunca pude dormir sin tener pesadillas cuando estaba solo y además había estado observando a Letterman, por lo que tenia una escopeta apoyada contra la pared, cargada con balas de hierro, cosa que a John no le haría mucha gracia pues el tener las armas expuestas de esa forma podría ser peligroso pero que demonios importa el chico no tenia a alguien a su alrededor que lo protegiera si algo pasara y el ser un Winchester significaba estar siempre preparado.  
>"Déjame hablar con tu hermano." John sonaba como papá cansado, con su voz ronca y abrupta cosa que no es en absoluto algo inusual.<br>"Él no está aquí..." Jeff comenzó explicar, pero fue interrumpido por la corteza artificial de su padre.  
>"¿Dónde diablos está?"<br>Jeffrey se tambaleó para pensar una razón plausible y entendible para explicar el por que su hermano estaba afuera a esas horas de la noche, cuando debería estar sentado en casa.  
>"Yo no me siento muy bien que digamos, papá… Tengo un dolor de cabeza asesino desde ayer"<p>

" ¿Has vuelto a tomar?"

"No que rayos, como puedes pensar eso, no lo he hecho" grito

"Tranquilízate, te creo hijo pero cuéntame ¿Qué sientes?" preguntó un John preocupado

"No lo se, solo me duele mucho la cabeza y Deán fue a la farmacia de 24 horas a comprarme algo de Tylenol"

Explico algo irritado, pues estar mintiendo por Deán era una perspectiva arriesgada que lo estresaba demasiado, pero en su mente no había realmente ninguna otra alternativa, pues su papá estaría soberanamente enojado por la falta de responsabilidad de Deán, eso sería malo en todos los sentidos porque John estaba tratando de salvar al mundo y tenía que estar centrado en la caza y no su hijo mayor y su caprichoso hijo menor. Además de que Deán no necesitaba lo duro de la ira de su padre en este momento.  
>Hubo un momento de silencio en el teléfono. Jeffrey casi se podía visualizar la cara de su papá suavizándose poco a poco, pues el cambio de su voz en su última pregunta era obvio pues a su papá nunca le gustaba cuando alguno de sus chicos estaba enfermo.<p>

Era divertido, John podría castigarlos, ponerles puntos de sutura y esas cosas pero legítimamente el decirle que uno de ellos estaba enfermo activaba el lado de papá protector de John, aun que por lo general siempre había una lata de sopa de fideos con pollo y un trapo frío en la frente, pero sus intenciones fueron siempre los mejores.  
>"¿Estas bien hijo?"<br>"Sí, señor, creo que solo estoy cansado y quiero dormir y deshacerse de este dolor de cabeza." Jeffrey no estaba muy seguro de cómo sonaría un dolor de cabeza, pero lo estaba fingiendo demasiado bien.  
>"Bueno, tú vas a volver a la cama nene. Toma algo de Tylenol, si es que todavía estás despierto cuando tu hermano regresé y hazle saber que llamé, aunque está bien no es tan importante. "<br>"Sí, señor."  
>Jeffrey colgó el teléfono, esperando que Deán llegara a casa pronto pero eso no sucedió y se quedo dormido alrededor de las 2 A.M.<br>Al día siguiente Jeffrey se despertó tarde, mucho más tarde de lo que normalmente hacía. No estaba muy seguro de que fue lo que le hizo despertar, pues el sol de la mañana se filtraba por las persianas dobladas y rayas diagonales brillantes de la luz del sol se marcaban en su rostro.

Miró a la otra cama en su habitación. Su hermano estaba ahí, roncando, con el olor fuerte del whisky y el sudor tanto que Jeffrey casi vomitó. Deán no había vomitado, al menos no en la habitación, lo que era una bendición, pero maldita sea….  
>Fue entonces cuando descubrió lo que le había despertado. Podía oír los pesados pasos de su padre mientras se dirigía a la cocina y luego el sonido de lo que fue sin duda el agua con la que se elabora el café.<br>Otra rápida mirada a su hermano y su corazón se hundió. Deán estaba realmente perdido, tanto que Jeff no podía ejecutar los posibles escenarios a través de su cabeza. Con la misma rapidez, Jeffrey se dio cuenta de que estaba en un problema muy grande, pues le había mentido a su padre la noche anterior.

Jeffrey se sentó en el borde de la cama y dejó caer la cabeza entre las rodillas y respiró hondo y se le ocurrió que hubiera sido inteligente por lo menos haber usado la pijama para dormir en lugar de sólo los bóxers que se dejo puestos. Esto era malo.  
>"Deán". Jeffrey susurro muy bajo, pero no había movimiento de la cama de su hermano. "Deán". Tratado de decir un poco más fuerte y recibió un gemido por sus esfuerzos.<br>Jeffrey se levantó y se acercó a su hermano, quien todavía estaba profundamente dormido con sólo los calzoncillos y lo que parecía ser una camiseta gris abundantemente manchada con lápiz labial rojo y el enorme chupetón morado en su cuello, lo que le dio poco de ideas en cuanto a lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de acercarse a la otra cama y despertar a su hermano, se oyó un golpe breve en la puerta de su dormitorio y su padre abrió lentamente.  
>Jeffrey echó la cabeza hacia su padre tratando de esconder lo malo que era la situación<p>

"Hola, papá." Respondió dejándose caer contra la cómoda.  
>"Jeffrey". Era la voz de su padre inflexible. "Parece que te has recuperado de tu enfermedad, sin embargo tu hermano, no tanto. "<br>Jeffrey tuvo el buen sentido de dejar caer su cabeza  
>"Yo puedo explicarlo, papá".<br>"Estoy seguro de que puedes". John dijo con ironía: "Y yo estoy dispuesto a apostar que va a ser una muy buena explicación pero ahora mismo creo que quiero hablar con tu hermano. Es decir, si está en condiciones de hablar. "  
>"Yo eh... no lo sé."<br>"Voy a averiguarlo en un minuto. Vamos, sal de aquí. "  
>"Sí, señor."<br>Jeffrey se deslizó fuera del alcance de su padre, manteniendo su trasero lo bastante alejado pues con John nunca se sabía cuando podría decidir el impartir una lección improvisada de decir la verdad.  
>Jeffrey tomo el pomo que Deán había dejado en la puerta mientras salía, cerrando rápidamente la puerta detrás de él, realmente no creía que la delgada puerta le impidiera oír lo que pasaría allí y como el solo traía puestos los Boxers, no era probable que pudiera ir a cualquier parte.<p>

Jeffrey logro escuchar el snick del cinturón de su padre al salir de los aros de su pantalón y segundos después escuchó el impacto de la piel sobre la piel de su hermano.  
>"Jesucristo" gritó Deán, con voz gruesa y ronca por el sueño.<p>

Jeff no quiso escuchar mas, pues no quería escuchar a su hermano 26 años de edad siendo azotado por su padre, pero él realmente no tenia mucho de donde elegir pues la casa era sumamente pequeña y lo mejor que pudo hacer fue dirigirse hacia la cocina y servirse una taza de café y esperar a que los fuegos artificiales llegaran hasta el final.  
>Mientras tanto John seguía castigando a su hijo mayor<br>"Lo siento, papá. ¡En serio! "Otro golpe y un grito correspondiente.  
>John no se molestó en dar un regaño pues el hombre pensó que Deán no sería capaz de entender con la resaca de cabeza de todos modos.<p>

A si que solo se escuchaba el sonido metódico del cinturón y los gritos de Deán, espasmos y una cadena de vez en cuando de malas palabras.  
>John no le pegaba muy a menudo a Deán pero cuando lo hacía era duro como una piedra.<p>

Sin embargo, fue sorprendente Jeffrey escuchar hasta la cocina como Deán estaba gritando tanto como él lo hacia cuando John lo castigaba, Jeff había visto a su padre clavar una aguja en el hombro de su hermano sin una pizca de la anestesia para cocerlo por media hora y no había obtenido nada más que unos gemidos de su hermano mayor, segundos después todo lo que se podía oír era una dificultad para respirar desde el dormitorio. Jeffrey no estaba seguro si era su papá o Deán, pero su dinero estaba en Deán.  
>"Ahora, ¡Lleva tu trasero a la ducha y quítate este olor y prepárate para correr niño, tienes que sacar mucho alcohol de tu sistema. "<br>"Sí, señor."  
>Jeffrey vio que Deán salió cojeando de su dormitorio. Su hermano ni siquiera miró en su dirección. Y no sabia si era la vergüenza o la ira, Jeff no estaba seguro.<p>

Un momento después, su padre se paro frente a el y aun llevaba el cinturón en su mano derecha.  
>John asintió con la cabeza y entró en la cocina, dejando la correa en la mesa de la cocina, los ojos de Jeffrey se iluminaron ante la terrible imagen. <p>


	4. Secretos y Confesiones

John no tenia la intención de pegarle a su hijo con la correa, solo se sentó junto a el y lo miro directamente a los ojos.

"¿Me quieres explicar lo que pasó anoche?"  
>Jeffrey quería responder a las preguntas con sinceridad, con un"no señor", pero lo pensó mejor y se lanzó directamente a la explicar.<br>"Cuando tú llamaste, Deán no estaba en casa y yo sabía que él estaba afuera con una chica y sabía que tu no lo aprobarías, así que lo intente cubrir... Lo siento, papá. "  
>"Así que tu me mentiste".<br>Jeff dejó caer la cabeza. "Sí, señor."  
>"¿Fue la primera noche que te dejo solo Jeffrey?"<br>Jeff estaba muy nervioso moviendo su pierna por debajo de la mesa de la cocina.  
>"Estoy esperando niño, pero tengo que advertirte que no estoy tan feliz para ser muy paciente en estos momentos." Jeff miró la expresión triste de su padre. No había margen de maniobra existente, ni siquiera una buena excusa, solo la verdad.<br>"No, papá. Deán ha sido un poco el señor desaparición en los últimos tiempos desde que... Sam " Jeff tragó saliva para callarse, pues ellos no hablaban de Sam Nadie lo hacia.  
>Su padre respiró hondo y se pasó una mano por la barba.<br>"Tanto tiempo ¿eh?"  
>"Sí, señor."<br>"Así que supongo que por eso lograste irte a esa fiesta la semana pasada, ¿por qué no me di cuenta antes de esta situación Jeffrey?"  
>"Bueno, has estado muy ocupado y Deán ha sido astuto. Me refiero. Él siempre espera hasta que te vas de la ciudad. Puede ser tonto papá, pero no es estúpido. "<p>

Jeffrey sonrió un poco, esperando obtener lo mismo de su papá pero este ignoro el gesto.  
>"Por lo tanto, cada vez que te dejaba solo se iba a una borrachera o llegaba a casa como lo hizo ayer por la noche, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?" pregunto John con su mirada seria.<br>"Si eso hacia, papá y yo no podía delatarlo, además tu nunca preguntabas"  
>"Este no es una excusa Jeffrey, tu hermano ha venido actuando como un tonto irresponsablemente y tu lo sabías y nunca me lo contaste. "<br>Jeff asintió solemnemente y luego bajo los ojos hacia la mesa.  
>"Eso hijo, es una mentira por omisión y es tan mala como una mentira descarada de hecho a veces pienso que es peor, esto ha estado ocurriendo por algún tiempo. Deán pudo salir herido y tomar riesgos ¿Qué hubiera sido si tu hermano no hubiera llegado a casa anoche? El estaba muy borracho. ¿Y si él se enredaba en algo más peligroso que el sexo sin protección? Que por el aspecto de las cosas, fácilmente podría haber sucedido. ¿Cómo te sentirías entonces? "<br>"MAL…Papa, lo siento. "  
>"No es suficiente Jeff, sentirlo no va a hacer que esto mejore pero te voy a dejar pasar un poco del problema y sólo te castigare por la mentira de anoche. Puedo entender que querías cubrir a Deán, pero te hice una pregunta directa y tú me mentiste directamente en la cara, no voy a tolerar eso y tu lo sabes.<br>"Sí, señor." Jeffrey trago saliva y se puso de pie, empujando la silla hacia atrás.

"Creo que ya sabes como funciona, sobre mis rodillas hijo" indico John, Jeff suspiró y se puso por sí mismo sobre las rodillas de su padre. Era una posición que odiaba pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto.  
>John levantó el brazo y empezó a golpear a Jeffrey como si no hubiera mañana. Jeffrey estaba agradecido de que su padre le hubiera dejado los bóxers, pero aun a si eran muy poca protección de las grandes manos de su padre. John no lo estaba regañando pues al igual que con Deán solo se concentraba en el crimen y el castigo, sólo una palmadas de forma rápida.<p>

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Jeffrey comenzara a llorar, siempre lo hacia pues algo en su interior lo hacia sentir el mas culpable del mundo, aun a si odiaba a llorar, pero era inevitable hacerlo. No se avergonzaba de eso, era simplemente un hecho, pues si su padre decidía que necesitaba el trasero lleno de ampollas, siempre iba a dolor y siempre iba a llorar.  
>Entonces no había nada más que la aplicación constante de la mano en el culo, marcada por fuertes gritos de Jeffrey.<br>Finalmente Jeff descubrió que él ya no estaba siendo golpeado, respiró hondo y tembló un poco y se arrastró fuera del regazo de su padre, cosa que fue una cosa difícil de hacer, pues nunca había sido capaz de encontrar la manera de levantarse de las rodillas de su papa sin sentir pena, por supuesto su padre podría ser un tanto duro, pero nunca fue serio después de castigarlo.  
>"Lo siento mucho, papá." Susurro Jeffrey con lágrimas rodando por su rostro.<p>

"Yo no estaba seguro de qué debía hacer... yo no estaba muy seguro de cómo manejar la situación."  
>John se levantó de la silla y lo enredo en un fuerte abrazo, le limpio las lágrimas de la cara y luego coloco su cálida mano tras la nuca de su hijo.<br>"Si tu no sabes cómo manejar algo nene, ven conmigo, puede parecer que es la cosa incorrecta que debes hacer, especialmente si piensas que uno de tus hermanos puede ser castigado por eso, pero yo siempre te puedo ayudar a resolverlo. "La voz de John era baja y confortable sin ninguna pista de la ira anterior allí.  
>Entonces, John hizo algo que no hacia muy a menudo, lo que sorprendió un poco a Jeffrey.<br>John se disculpó.  
>"Lo siento Jeffrey, yo soy tan culpable como tu y Deán. Debí haber puesto más atención en ustedes, especialmente en ti… solo eres un niño y se que me necesitas mucho, debí haberme hecho cargo de Deán también, por eso me siento en parte responsable. Creo que tú, yo y Deán vamos a tener una larga conversación acerca de lo que vamos hacer en el futuro"<p>

John empezó a sonreír cuando vio la reacción de Jeffrey ante la palabra" conversación"

"No te preocupes hijo, a menos que hagas algo estúpido entre ahora y entonces, tu trasero esta a salvo. Por ahora, me voy a ir a dormir, le dije a tu hermano que fuera a correr, no tienes que asegurarte de hacerlo tu también, pero espero que me digas si el no lo hace. "  
>"Sí, señor." Asintió con la cabeza Jeffrey, suspirando una vez más. "Aunque dudo de que Deán vaya a desobedecerte hoy, papá."<br>"Tampoco lo creo." Respondió John y luego se dirigió a su dormitorio.  
>Jeffrey escuchó el clic en silencio de como la puerta de su padre se cerró y él soltó un profundo suspiro de alivio, luego se froto el trasero y agarró una taza extra de café para Deán y tentativamente se dirigió a su habitación. <p>


	5. Hermandad

Deán estaba de pie junto a la cómoda, también sólo estaba usando sus boxeadores pero Jeff podía distinguir que no eran los mismos de la noche anterior. Tenía el cabello erizado y húmedo y había una toalla sobre sus hombros, cuando se dio la vuelta para sacar su camisa, Jeff pudo ver las rayas de color rojo brillante de la correa de su padre por debajo de sus muslos, se acerco con simpatía y le entregó el Deán la taza de café.  
>"Gracias.", Dijo con gratitud: "¡No quería aventurarse allí de nuevo. "Deán asintió con la cabeza hacia la puerta. "¿Está dormido? ¿O por lo menos en la cama? "<br>Jeff le ofreció una breve inclinación de cabeza.  
>"Lo siento. Deán. "Jeff habló en voz baja y luego esperó la reacción de Deán. ¿Loco? ¿Más allá de enojado? ¿O simplemente agitado? Deán movió su mano despectivamente y tomó un sorbo de café.<br>"No es necesario pequeño. Esto a sido mi culpa "  
>Jeff negó con la cabeza pues no estaba convencido. "No, Deán te defraude como hermano. No pude encontrar una manera de protegerte ".<br>"Eso es algo difícil de hacer, pero ese es mi trabajo no el tuyo… No puedo creer que hiciera esta estupidez de irme noche tras noche dejándote solo, dios pudo haberte pasado algo, sabes yo nunca le hice esto a Sam cuando era niño" Jeff no respondió nada y Deán se rio en voz baja. "Además, cuando has sabido que alguno de nosotros ha podido detener a Papá cuando este decide establecer la ley".  
>Jeffrey se apoderó de las palabras de su hermano. "No es lo mismo Deán... Sam está bien... Sam, siempre tienes que cuidar de el, lo entiendo. El ha sido tu hermano toda la vida y yo…Todavía soy un novato en el esquema de las cosas. "Jeff bajó la cabeza preguntándose por qué se sentía tan enrojecido.<br>De repente la voz de Deán era dura y baja.

"Escúchame…Mi trabajo es cuidar de ti, tú eres mi hermano pequeño y yo no quiero volver a escuchar esa mierda de que tu tienes la culpa, yo fui quien arruino todo y por mi culpa tu sufriste las consecuencias. Quiero decir, mírate amigo, tienes huellas de manos sobre los muslos. "  
>"Yo no quería hablar de eso, Deán tu tienes grandes franjas del cinturón en tu trasero y si tuviéramos que comparar, creo que el tuyo es más rojo que el mío."<br>"Bueno, tal vez, pero por suerte no haremos eso… Mi trasero rojo se queda en estos bóxers. "

Jeff solo le sonrió y Deán se termino su café y luego tomó una sudadera de la cómoda.  
>"Por lo tanto, tengo que correr, realmente no quiero hacerlo, pero te aseguro que lo voy a hacer. ¿Quieres venir? "Deán hizo una mueca cuando los pantalones de gimnasia tocaron la parte trasera de sus muslos.<br>Jeffrey se encogió de hombros "Sí, no quiero sentarme aquí y además me gusta que correr contigo"  
>"Bueno, tengo que admitir que no va a ser una camina muy rápida esta mañana, pero creo que por lo menos puedo correr un par de vueltas al redor de la calle"<br>Jeffrey se dejo caer en su cama con un grito mientras se ponía los calcetines y los zapatos. Su hermano hacia lo mismo en su propia cama y tentativamente y con cuidado se sentó y, entrelazando sus zapatos tan rápido como pudo, ambos terminaron en silencio y se dirigieron a la puerta del dormitorio.  
>"¿Así que Deán? ¿Cuándo van parar estas palizas? Quiero decir, yo sabía que papá estaba molesto, pero realmente esperaba que te castigara también. "<br>Deán arqueó una ceja a su hermano.

"No lo sé, amigo papá no lo había hecho, desde que era adolescente y pensé que a esta edad ya no lo haría mas" Deán puso los ojos y luego agitó con una mano el cabello de Jeffrey

"Al parecer me equivoque, pero ya tendremos tiempo para calcularlo ¿eh?"  
>Adán puso los ojos también. Esto significaba que había al menos otros 9 años de posibles azotes.<p>

"Eso no es una idea reconfortante."

"Es cierto, pero amigo cuando tengas mi edad, papá ya será un poco anciano y tal vez se haya suavizado o algo así. "  
>"¿Realmente crees eso? "Jeffrey sonaba demasiado esperanzador en realidad no estaba haciendo la pregunta.<br>Deán se echó a reír, una carcajada profunda que sonaba bien y luego le dio una palmada dura a su hermano mientras salían del cuarto  
>"Por supuesto que no, hermanito. Por supuesto que no por que aun estaré yo para castigarte"<p>

"Deán" se quejo el chico y luego ambos salieron corriendo a la calle, al parecer la familia Winchester estaba reuniéndose otra vez.


	6. El Apocalipsis

Castiel había aparecido alarmantemente para contarles acerca de la ruptura del último sello y lo que había estado pasando con Sam en los últimos tiempo, John estaba furioso del hecho de que su propio hijo estuviera por traer el apocalipsis, pero esos pensamientos se fueron a la basura cuando el arcángel Raphael apareció en la sala de su casa, Cas no tuvo mas opción que enviarlo junto a sus 2 hijos al convento y quedarse a pelear, por mala suerte para John los demonios le impidieron el paso al lugar y tuvo que enviar a sus hijos a tratar de detener a Sam, lamentablemente ellos llegaron tarde el ultimo sello había sido roto y Lucifer estaba por salir de su jaula, Deán logro abrir la puerta y asesinar a Ruby como venganza por haber manipulado a su hermano y justo después de eso una inmensa Luz comenzó a salir del suelo y en ese momento los 3 hermanos fueron transportados misteriosamente a un avión que justamente estaba pasando arriba del lugar, desde ahí lograron observar a la inmensa Luz liberarse e incluso John quien estaba afuera de convento pudo ver lo que parecía ser

"El inicio del apocalipsis".

Cuando el avión donde viajaban aterrizo, Deán les ordeno que lo siguieran pues su padre se había quedado a las afueras del lugar y era preciso que se reunieran con el en casa, a si que rentaron un auto y se dispusieron a regresar como era de esperarse el viaje era relativamente silencioso, sin embargo Deán dio un suspiro de alivio pues pese a que el apocalipsis había iniciado, se sentía muy bien por tener a sus dos hermanos juntos de nuevo, sanos y salvos con nada más que un par de rasguños para demostrar que habían peleado con algunos demonios.  
>La incomodidad y el pesar de Sam eran evidentes pues no tenia palabras para disculparse por todo lo que había hecho en los últimos meses y mucho menos tenia el valor de ver a su padre a la cara, Jeffrey esta simplemente disgustado al igual que Deán quien esta mas decepcionado que enojado con Sam<br>Pues la traición de su hermano fue muy dura para Deán, pero devastadora para Jeffrey.

Inicialmente Deán habría hecho mas estupideces y no solo se hubiera tirado a la bebida, sin embargo Jeffrey se había encerrado en si mismo pues para el fue como perder a su familia completa, Deán no estaba seguro del por que la perdida de Sam había cambiado a su hermano pequeño de una forma muy triste, quizás sea por el hecho de que el siempre fue más duro con Jeffrey y Sam nunca lo era, el siempre había sido el hermano de comprensivo, listo para intervenir cuando Jeffrey tenía problemas con su padre. De pronto la cólera de Sam se desato en el auto lo cual era un poco difícil de entender para Deán.  
>"¡Maldita sea, Jeffrey. ¿Cual es tu maldito problema? "Sam está hirviendo, volviéndose hacia el asiento trasero del auto y su hermano menor solo lo miro con desafío.<br>"¿Mi problema? ¿Mi problema? No tengo un problema, Sam he estado buscándote durante estos últimos meses, mientras tu estabas con esa zorra demonio jugando con tus poderes yo estaba solo con miedo de morir a cada segundo"  
>Deán giraba sus ojos de un hermano a otro lo que parecía una especie de partido de tenis en el que él realmente no quiera participar.<p>

Jeffrey podía parecer muy maduro, pero él seguía siendo sólo un niño, apenas tenia 15 años pero ya era un cazador con reflejos asesino, pero sin papá para controlar a su hermano menor el niño había estado llegando a niveles de imprudencia superiores. Deán no podía decirle nada pues parte de la culpa la tenia el por haberlo dejado solo tanto tiempo.  
>"Maldita sea por que no te largas de nuevo, hemos estado muy bien sin ti" dijo muy molesto Jeffrey lo cual molesto a Deán pero no lo sorprendió pues su hermano menor siempre había sido más impulsivo que cualquiera de los Winchester, a veces parecía tener la maldita actitud de un demonio y su Papá había dejado pasar una considerable cantidad de altercados como este y nunca lo había reprendido.<p>

"¿Qué diablos te hace pensar que puedes hablarme de esa manera?"

" ¿Y a ti quien te da derecho a venirme a gritar? Después de que te largaste con esa perra SAM ¡"

"No voy a discutir eso contigo"  
>"Lo que sea, Sam ni siquiera me importa lo que me digas "<br>"Deja de hablar a si! O vas a tener problemas" Sam grita y su timbre de su voz es mucho más profundo que el Deán, quien lo mira sorprendido.  
>"Como quieras, eso no evitara que todos nos vayamos a la mierda con el jodido Lucifer y todo por tu culpa, Maldito hijo de perra, espero que tu seas el primero en morirte" Grita Jeff muy enojado al borde de comenzar a llorar, Deán lo voltea y lo mira preocupado pues no podía creer que hubiera dicho esas palabras, Jeff solo se desliza los auriculares para el iPod en sus oídos y se extiende a lo mejor que puede.<br>"Detente, Deán." La voz de Sam era muy seria esta vez.  
>"¿Qué? No. "afirmo con preocupación en su voz<br>"Ya me has oído, Deán…detén el auto "  
>Jeffrey no está prestando atención alguna, pues tiene el iPod a todo volumen en sus oídos y las manos entrelazadas detrás de la cabeza. El chico se ve de manera positiva, con aire de suficiencia.<br>"¿Estás seguro, hermanito?" pregunta Deán y Sam asiente con gravedad, con los labios fruncidos, Deán niega con la cabeza y tira del auto a un lado de la carretera. Inmediatamente el joven Winchester apaga su iPod al sentir los neumáticos estacionarse.  
>"¿Qué pasa?" Jeffrey no parece preocupado, simplemente tiene curiosidad, entonces Sam se baja y va directo hacia la parte de atrás, abre la puerta y tira de su hermano menor por las piernas para que el niño más joven salga del auto. Jeff lo mira extrañado y entonces se da cuenta de lo que esta por suceder.<p>

"Oh, no tu no vas a hacerme esto, ni ahora, ni 15 minutos, ni nunca SAM ¡"  
>"Claro que voy a hacerlo amigo, así que será mejor que salgas del coche." Sam no está gritando, pero lo dice muy seriamente, Jeffrey lo ignora y le ofrece una mirada implorante a Deán quien no se ha movido del asiento del conductor, Deán gira la cabeza y lo piensa unos segundos, pero no hace ningún esfuerzo para intervenir en el asunto.<br>"Lo siento, amigo. Esto es cosa entre tu y Sam "  
>"¿Asunto nuestro?" pregunto Jeffrey incrédulamente y en eso Sam lo toma por el cuello de la chaqueta y lo arrastra hacia afuera del auto, llevándolo hasta el capo y dejándolo caer.<p>

"Sam, suéltame… suéltame no puedes hacerme esto no tienes derecho"  
>Sam no responde nada y con una mano desabrocha los pantalones vaqueros de su hermano tirando de ellos y de los Bóxers hasta las rodillas de su hermano, entonces se quito su cinturón rápidamente.<br>Deán logra ver desde el asiento delantero toda la escena y luego se oye el chasquido de la cinta de Sam en el culo de Jeff, sin embargo el no escucha el grito correspondiente, lo que significa que su hermano menor esta molesto y va a luchar contra este castigo.

"Te lo advertí" respondió fríamente Sam mientras le daba otro golpe, el parece tener la intención de asegurarse de que Jeffrey piense dos veces antes de hablar mientras que Jeff parece tener la intención de asegurarse de que Sam no consiga la satisfacción de verlo llorar por los azotes.

Sam le da un golpe muy fuerte y Jeff deja escapar un grito que probablemente se puede escuchar todo el camino, entonces Sam suelta la correa y comienza a darle golpes fuertes con su mano.

SMAT SMAT SMAT SMAT SMAT SMAT

"Se que estas enojado, pero eso no te da derecho de decirme esas cosas"

"No me importa Sam, tu ya no eres mi hermano"

SMAT SMAT SMAT

"Lo quieras o no siempre seré tu hermano, por que te amo"

"No me importa, no quiero estar contigo, me dejaste solo" grito Jeffrey y entonces las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, Deán bajo del auto al ver la escena y le detuvo la mano a Sam,

"Es suficiente Sam"

"Pero Deán…"

"DIJE QUE ES SUFICIENTE SAM" dijo con su voz seria, Sam se detuvo y entonces Deán ayudo a Jeffrey a levantarse del auto, lo enredo en un abrazo y luego lo dejo ir a unos metros al lado de la carretera para que terminara de calmarse, luego volteo a ver a Sam

" ¿Por qué me detuviste?"

"Por que tiene razón Sam, tu nos dejaste, no tienes ningún derecho a castigarlo después de eso"

Algo en el interior de Sam se rompió al darse cuenta de que había perdido la confianza en sus hermanos, contuvo las lágrimas y respondió

"Eso no significa que pueda decir lo que me dijo"

"No y no lo estoy justificando yo le diré a papá lo que ha pasado y el será quien decida que hacer con el, por ahora tu conduces" dijo Deán mientras le daba las llaves a Sam, quien lo miro extrañado pero aun a si subió al auto del lado del conductor, mientras Deán fue por su hermano menor  
>" ¿Estas bien?"<p>

"Realmente no Deán"  
>"Jeff, quiero que te comportes hasta que lleguemos a casa se que es difícil pues yo también estoy molesto con Sam, pero entiende que no puedes hablar como lo hiciste hace un rato y veremos que opina de eso papá cuando lleguemos a casa"<p>

"Pero Deán…"

"No jovencito, no creas que te zafaste tan rápido de esto"

"Si señor"

"Bien, ahora vámonos"

Entonces ambos suben a la parte de atrás, Deán carga a su hermano por encima de su regazo para evitar que su trasero rosara con los asientos de cuero, luego los 3 fueron a casa a reunirse con su desesperado padre. 


	7. Cuestiones de Padre Vol1

Cuando llegaron a casa John estaba sentado en el sofá esperándolos y en cuanto los vio entrar por la puerta se abalanzo a ellos en un abrazo y unos minutos después los soltó y comprobó con su mirada si los 3 estaban bien y al ver las caras tristes de sus hijos comprobó que no lo estaban, suspiro fuertemente y pregunto.

" ¿Qué paso?"  
>Los 3 se miraron entre si buscando una forma de decirle a su padre que habían liberado el apocalipsis,<p>

"Chicos ¿me dan un minuto con papá?" dijo Deán con la voz temblorosa, Jeff y Sam se fueron a la habitación sin siquiera mirarse.

"Tal vez deberías sentarte papá"

"No Deán estoy bien, solo dime ¿Qué paso?"

"Llegamos tarde señor... Sam rompió el ultimo sello y libero a Lucifer" dijo rápidamente y a John se le fueron las palabras por lo que solo golpeo la mesa con sus puños ante la impotencia.

" ¿Cómo salieron de ahí?" pregunto con la voz entre cortada

"No...No lo sabemos, solo aparecimos en un avión justo arriba del convento..."

" ¿Avión?"

"Si señor"

"Bueno realmente solo me importa que estén bien, después averiguaremos que paso"

"Señor, paso otra cosa de camino aquí"

" ¿Qué paso Deán?"

"Jeffrey tuvo una discusión con Sam y le dijo que prefería que el estuviera muerto…"

" ¿Eso hizo?"

"Si pero, el esta realmente molesto papá y ¿dios como no estarlo? pero Sam lo estaba castigando y…yo lo detuve pues creí que tu deberías encargarte de eso"

"Hiciste lo correcto Deán, yo lo hare pero creo que seria mejor si tu hermano y tu se van por un par de días, al menos hasta que me calme lo suficiente para hablar con Sam"

" ¿Estas seguro?"

"Es lo mejor, yo me quedare con Jeff"

"Bien, creo que iremos a buscara Castiel, vamos a necesitar su ayuda después de todo"

"Es una buena idea"

Posteriormente los 2 se dirigieron a la recamara Sam, estaba mirando por la ventana y Jeffrey estaba escuchando música tratando de ahogar su cara en una almohada, pero eso cambio cuando escucharon la voz de John.

"Chicos su hermano y yo hemos conversado sobre lo que ha pasado y creo que lo mejor por ahora es que… Sam vayas con Deán a buscar a Castiel vamos a necesitar a ese ángel si queremos ganar"

"Esta bien" respondió Sam sin mirar a su padre solo tomo su mochila y salió de la habitación, Deán se fue detrás de el.

" ¿Y nosotros?" pregunto Jeffrey

"Tu y yo jovencito tenemos que hablar de algo ¿no crees?" dijo John mientras se sentaba en la cama junto a su hijo, Jeff solo asintió con la cabeza pues claramente sabia de que se trataba.

" ¿Estas enfadado conmigo?"

"Un poco… Pero estoy sorprendido de que le digieras eso a tu hermano"

"Se lo merece"

"No digas eso Jeffrey, puedes estar molesto con el pero desearle la muerte es algo muy malo y sabes que no me gusta que digas cosas como esas"

"Lo odio papá, el quiso castigarme... después de todo lo malo que hizo, se cree el todo poderoso y es un idiota, por eso le dije eso"

"Cálmate Jeffrey o vas a tener mas problemas" advirtió John

"Pero papá, no puedes castigarme por decir lo que siento"

"Primero; tu no sientes eso, se que estos últimos 2 meses han sido muy difíciles para ti, estas enfadado con Sam por haberte dejado y esta bien pero entiende que no puedes decir esas cosas y en segundo ¿Por qué debería castigarte?" pregunto John utilizando la psicología inversa.

"Me tienes prohibido desearle la muerte a las personas y yo lo he hecho" susurro Jeffrey

" ¿Realmente es por eso?"

"Si por que mas seria" susurro Jeffrey con la mirada en el suelo, entonces John le levanto la barbilla

"Habla conmigo amigo"

"Lo siento señor, realmente me lo merezco yo no quería decirle eso a Sam, es solo que estaba tan enojado y asustado por lo que había hecho que no supe que mas decirle" dijo Jeff mientras se soltaba a llorar, John se imaginaba parte de la respuesta pero aun a si se sorprendió de la primera parte, entonces Jeffrey se aferro a sus rodillas y el le acaricio la cabeza.

"Tranquilo amigo, te entiendo… no llores no fue tu culpa"

"Pero merezco ser castigado" dijo entre sollozos, John no sabia que hacer realmente no justificaba lo que su hijo le había dicho a Sam pero comprendía que el niño también estaba molesto como el, después de pensarlo por unos segundos encontró la mejor solución y con 2 movimientos acomodo a Jeffrey en su regazo y le dio 10 palmadas fuertes sobre los pantalones, luego lo sentó sobre el.

"Sh sh ya bebe, has sido castigado y estas perdonado" dijo cariñosamente mientras lo mecía para calmarlo y cuando por fin Jeff lo hizo entonces hablo.

"Lo siento papá"

"Lo se, pero no me lo tienes que decir a mi"

"Pero aun no quiero ver a Sam, no sabría que decirle pues el arruino todo, libero a Lucifer"

"Te entiendo, yo mismo no se que hacer con el, por eso esperaremos unos días para ir a verlo ¿te parece?"

"Sip"

"¿Tienes hambre? "

" ¿Es una broma? No he comido desde ayer, me muero por comer algo" dijo ilusionado y John soltó carcajada y le revolvió el cabello.

"Eso pensé… ¿quieres comer pizza?"

" ¿De verdad? Digo me encantaría papá"

" Entonces vamos"

Posteriormente los 2 salieron en la camioneta a buscar una pizzería, John seguía pensando en que hacer con Sam realmente había hecho algo muy malo y no podía dejarlo sin castigo, lo único que le preocupaba eran las palabras correctas que debía manejar.


	8. Libres para ser lo que somos

Algunos días pasaron en los que John medito mucho el asunto del apocalipsis y sobretodo paso tiempo de calidad con su hijo menor, como padre era su responsabilidad hacerlo, el ya había tomado una enorme decisión respecto a Sam, pero esta se vio trastornada cuando sorpresivamente recibió una llamada de Ellen.

"Ellen ¿Eres tu?"

"Si Winchester, soy yo"

"Es un milagro, recibir una llamada tuya… Quiero decir ¿estas bien?"

"Si pero tus hijos no mucho"

"¿Qué pasa con ellos?" pregunto John preocupado

"Estuvo con ellos ayer y no pude evitar notar que las cosas entre ellos cambiaron, lo que me extraña pues ustedes siempre han sido muy unidos"

"Ellen, han pasado cosas que no sabes"

"¿El apocalipsis? Si lo se John pero la cosa es que, ellos estuvieron discutiendo mucho y logre ve cuando Sam se iba con otra persona y Deán en el impala, en rumbos distintos"

" ¿Que? ¿Ellen estas segura?"

"Si John es cierto, yo los vi"

Los pensamientos de preocupación de John comenzaron a inundar su mente, pues nunca le había gustado que ninguno de sus chicos se quedara solo, le colgó a Ellen e inmediatamente llamo al celular de Deán, quien contesto con la voz entre cortada.

"Hey papá ¿Qué pasa?"

"Hola Deán, ¿Cómo va todo con tu hermano?"

"Emm, Sammy esta bien, sigue arrepentido por lo que hizo y no habla mucho"

"Quiero hablar con el" dijo John con firmeza, pues su hijo le estaba mintiendo

"Papá el… El esta dormido"

"Deán, no me mientas… ¿Dónde esta Sam?" pregunto John con enojo, incluso Deán al otro lado del teléfono pudo imaginarse la cara de su padre, por lo que le dijo la verdad.

"Papá el y yo tuvimos una diferencia y decidimos que lo mejor para los 2 era estar pos nuestra cuenta un tiempo"

John suspiro del otro lado del teléfono, en e fondo el sabia que para Deán también era difícil estar con Sam, pues también se sentía traicionado, además el le había pedido que se lo llevara, prácticamente Deán estaba en su derecho de dejar a Sam a la deriva.

"Lo siento Señor" susurro Deán

"No me gusta lo que hiciste Deán, pero te comprendo y ten por seguro que tu y yo vamos a tener una larga conversación de esto, ahora dime ¿Donde estas?"

"Estoy en San piece, investigando un caso con Castiel"

"¿Qué caso?"

"La búsqueda de Dios, papá"

"Bien, espérenme ahí… llegare mañana por la mañana"

Mas tarde John y Jeffrey se adentraron en carretera, el niño se quedo dormido a los pocos minutos sobre el hombro de John, quien al ver lo pensó que parecía un ángel, aun que ojala lo fuera cuando estuviera despierto, mientras tanto Deán y Castiel estaban interrogando al arcángel Raphael quien les dijo que Dios estaba muerto o desaparecido desde hace siglos, eso los decepciono mucho por lo que Deán decidió llevar a Castiel a "una noche de hombres" con prostitutas y alcohol, la fiesta estuvo realmente buena, tanto que ambos cayeron de borrachos en la habitación del motel.

A la mañana siguiente John y Jeffrey llegaron al lugar y lo primero que vieron al abrir al puerta fue a Cass y a Deán totalmente borrachos y tirados en el sofá, John estaba furioso por lo que entro rápidamente y le jalo una oreja a Deán para despertarlo.

"Levántate" dijo muy enojado y Deán solo dio un grito de dolor al sentir la presión en su oreja

"Hay Papá, duele"

"¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? Tu hermano esta desaparecido y tu ¿te pones a tomar con un Ángel?" pregunto.

"Papá deja que te explique, el…" dijo Jeffrey tratando de intervenir por su hermano pero John volteo a verlo furiosamente.

"No te metas… Vete a tu cuarto"

"No tengo cuarto aquí" respondió sarcásticamente, entonces John soltó a Deán y se acerco peligrosamente a su hijo menor y le señalo con un dedo el pasillo.

"Ya sabes a que me refiero, VETE"

Jeffrey bajo la mirada y camino lentamente a la habitación de Dean, John por su parte comenzó a dar vueltas por la sala tratando de calmarse, Dean estaba horrorizado y Castiel iba despertando.

"¿Qué a pasado?" pregunto el ángel desorientado, Dean le dio una sonrisa.

"Hey Cass que buena fiesta la de anoche ¿no?" pregunto Dean con sarcasmo y John le dio una palmada en la nuca y luego se dirigió a Castiel.

"Mi hijo y yo tenemos que conversar un par de cosas, me gustaría que fueras con Jeffrey para que te ayude a ducharte" dijo John señalando el mismo camino que su hijo menor, entonces Castiel se levanto y sin decir nada camino lentamente a la habitación-

"Bien, es bueno ver que es un hombre de pocas palabras" dijo sínicamente John y luego se sentó junto a Dean. "¿Quieres decirme que ha pasado en estos días?"

Dean asintió con la cabeza y sin voltear a mirar a su padre le conto todo.. Lo del jinete de la guerra, su reencuentro con Ellen y Jo, la pelea con Sam y la ultima conversación que tuvieron a si como lo que paso con el arcángel Rapahel.

"Vaya te dejo solo unos días y el mundo se rompe ¿he?" pregunto John con pesar

"A si parece" susurro Dean

"Bueno eso ya no importa, ahora se lo que debo hacer con Sam, debemos hallarlo y traerlo de vuelta con nosotros"

"Por supuesto que si, Señor" dijo Dean con emoción

"Lo aremos tan pronto como terminemos aquí" dijo John poniéndole su pesada mano sobre la pierna a su hijo, Dean lo miro con sus enormes ojos.

"¿Castigo? pregunto con terror, John solo asintió con la cabeza

"¿Por que?" pregunto Dean

"Me habías prometido que no tomarías de esta manera nunca mas Dean, rompiste tu promesa, me mentiste haciéndome creer que Sam estaba contigo… ¿te parece suficiente?"

Dean no respondió nada solo asintió con la cabeza y se levanto del sofá, entonces John se dio unas palmaditas en su regazo.

"Ya sabes como va esto"

"Papá soy demasiado grande para esto"

"Yo soy el papá aquí, yo decido si lo eres o no.. ahora has lo que dije" ordeno John, entonces Dean se coloco por si solo sobre el regazo de John.

"Buen chico, aun que eso no te salvara" dijo John e inmediatamente comenzó a darle fuertes palmadas a su hijo.

SMAT SMAT SMAT SMAT SMAT SMAT

Dean resistió un par de minutos pero John estaba aplicando fuerza real en cada palabra por lo que comenzó a retorcerse y a gemir, entonces John le bajo los pantalones dejándole solo los bóxers y siguió pegándole con fuerza.

SMAT SMAT SMAT SMAT SMAT SMAT

"Es la ultima vez que tratas de engañarme de esa forma Dean"

"Hay si papá, lo prometo nunca mas"

"Y si vuelves a tomar de esa forma voy a darte una paliza diaria por una semana ¿Te quedo claro niño?"

"Hay si papá… nunca mas lo hare"

Entonces John dejo levantarse a Dean, quien inmediatamente se froto el trasero.

"Auch papá, no se como haces esto"

"Fuera de papá, además lo hago por que te amo tesoro" dijo John mientras se levantaba y abrazaba rápidamente a Dean, en eso el celular de Dean sonó y en lo que el se acomodaba sus pantalones, John corrió a contestar.

"Bueno habla John Winchester"

" ¿Papá?" pregunto una voz llorosa, que John identifico en pocos segundos.

"Sammy... ¿Qué pasa bebe? ¿Qué tienes?" pregunto preocupado al escuchar la voz llorosa de su hijo, Dean intento quitarle el teléfono a su padre pero no puedo.

"Papá, Lucifer estuvo aquí… dijo que yo soy su recipiente y tengo mucho miedo" dijo Sam llorando, John quedo impactado.

"Sammy, hey tranquilízate y dime donde estas para ir por ti"

Dean estaba preocupado por lo que oía decir de su padre quien anoto algo en un papel y colgó.

" ¿Papá que pasa con Sammy?"

"Lucifer lo contacto"

" ¿Que? ¿El esta bien?"

"Si afortunadamente si, iré por el… tu quédate con tu hermano, regresare por la mañana"

"Si señor"

Entonces John salió corriendo de la habitación dejando a Dean muy preocupado por su pequeño hermano, si algo le pasaba a Sammy seria su culpa y nunca se lo perdonaría.


	9. Cuestiones de Padre Vol2

Un día después John llego al pueblo donde su pequeño hijo Sam vivía y se llevo la peor sorpresa de su vida al encontrarlo a punto de ser asesinado por un par de cazadores, como buen padre salió a defensa de Sam quien ya estaba muy golpeado y con sangre en la boca y logro sacarlo de ese bar.

"Sube al auto" ordeno

"Papá, no puedo dejar a Lindsey sola"

"No esta sola hay mas gente ahí dentro Sam, ahora sube al auto" ordeno John, entonces Sam dejo de protestar y lo hizo, John arranco su camioneta y por el espejo logro ver como Sam se limpiaba la sangre en su boca, claramente no era suya.

" ¿Estas bien?" pregunto

"Si, esos sujetos quisieron darme sangre de demonio pero no me deje papá"

"Me alegra oír eso"

"Como sea ¿A dónde vamos papá?"

"Motel, necesitamos tener una conversación y mañana regresaremos con tus hermanos" explico John, unos minutos después se estaciono en el motel, adquirió una habitación y entro junto a Sam

"Date una ducha, hablaremos después" dijo John entonces Sammy lo hizo entro a la regadera, se desnudo y abrió el agua caliente para limpiarse la sangre de los golpes que le habían dado los otros cazadores, 10 minutos después Sam salió del baño con solo una toalla enredada por sus piernas, John estaba sentado en la cama esperándolo pues realmente no quería esperar por mas tiempo, al verlo Sam se quedo congelado.

"Sammy cuando me llamaste para contarme lo de Lucifer me preocupe como ni tienes idea"

"Lo siento papá, no era..."

"Eres mi hijo Sam y no importe lo que pase siempre lo serás" dijo John poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Sam quien comenzó a derramar lagrimas.

"Esto también me hizo darme cuenta de lo mal que hice por haberte alejado, algo malo pudo haberte pasado solo por que no quise hablar contigo de lo que paso…."

"Papá yo…"

"Sam yo realmente estaba molesto contigo pero ya te e perdonado"

" ¿Por que? Yo no merezco tu perdón, ni el nadie" escupió arrogantemente Sam

"Lo hice por que te amo hijo, pero ahora veo tu eres quien debe perdonarse a si mismo"

"No puedo hacerlo papá, les falle a todos"

"Yo voy a ayudarte a hacerlo"

" ¿Cómo podrías?"

"Ahora veras" dijo John sentándose en la cama y sujetando a Sam por el brazo, en un instante John le había quitado la toalla a su hijo dejándolo completamente desnudo frente a el, a si que rápidamente lo acomodo en su regazo, todo fue tan rápido que Sam no pudo reaccionar.

"Papá, por favor Nooo" rogo Sam y entonces John comenzó a pegarle con su mano

SMAT SMAT SMAT SMAT

"AHAAHAHA" Se quejo Sam al sentir una ráfaga de fuertes palmadas, yo aun no hablaba parecía bastante concentrado en golpear a su hijo, unos minutos pasaron y Sam solo pataleaba y gemía,

" ¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto Samuel?" pregunto John con severidad en su voz

"Lo merezco"

"Esa no es una respuesta niño" reprendió John con otra ráfaga de fuertes palmadas

"Lo siento papá, lo siento por favor no mas"

"¿Por qué lo sientes Sam?" pregunto John dándole 2 muy fuertes palmadas

"Ay, siento haber liberado a Lucifer" declaro Sam

"¿Que mas?"

SMAT SMAT SMAT SMAT

"Haber tomado la sangre de demonio"

SMAT SMAT SMAT SMAT

"¿Y?" Preguntó John

"Haber confiado en Ruby e irme con ella"

Eso ultimo le recordó toda la preocupación y el dolor a John quien entonces tomo el cepillo que estaba justo detrás de el y siguió golpeando a Sam

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

"Auch papá por favor detente"

"No hasta que me digas por que lo sientes"

"Te lo he dicho, por favor lo siento"

"Eso es lo menor de todo lo que has hecho, ¿Qué es lo que realmente te hace sentir mal?'

Sam no respondió nada a si que John continuo dándole duros golpes con el cepillo

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

Sam rompió en llanto y hablo

"Siento haberte decepcionado y a Deán y Jeffrey También no quise lastimarlos, les falle" respondió Sam, ese era el punto al que estaba buscando llegar John a si que dejo caer el cepillo y puso su cálida mano sobre el cuello de Sam para después sentarlo sobre 1 de sus rodillas y abrazarlo.

"Papá, lo siento tanto nunca quise ser una decepción para ti"

"Nunca lo has sido bebe, solo fuiste engañado por el pero ya estas pagando por eso Sammy. Te amo bebe"

"También yo papá"

Entonces John levanto a Sam y el también lo hizo señalarle la cama con un dedo.

"¿Que?" pregunto Sam entre sollozos y lagrimas

"Sobre la cama" ordeno John con severidad, entonces Sam lo hizo y logro escuchar el sonido del cinturón de John saliendo de sus bluces.

"Vas a obtener 10"

"Papá ya me castigaste por favor no hagas esto"

John no respondió nada solo comenzó a pegarle con su cinturón Sam gritaba y gemía pues su trasero ya dolía demasiado y estaba seguro que debía estar mas rojo que un tomate, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo por lo que aferro su rostro al colchón para esperar que el castigo terminara pero el no se dio cuenta cuando eso paso a si que John lo levanto con sus manos y lo abrazo.

"Sh sh Bebe, todo esta bien ahora, estamos bien… todo esta perdonado" dijo John y permaneció abrazado a Sam hasta que este se calmo.

"Ve a ponerte algo, no quiero que te enfermes" ordeno John y Sam corrió a su cuarto a ponerse algo de ropa, entonces miro su trasero en el espejo del cuarto y tal como esperaba este estaba hecho un tomate por lo que se vistió con un Pans y se acostó sobre su estomago para terminar de calmarse, unos minutos mas tarde John entro y se sentó en la cama para darle un pequeño masaje en la espalda a Sam.

"Lo siento hijo pero no me dejaste otro camino mas que hacerte esto" dijo John

"Esta bien, no es como que no lo mereciera, yo soy el que lo siente papá"

"Esta todo perdonado Sammy"

"Te amo papá"

"Y yo a ti cariño, pero vamos descansa un poco nos iremos por la mañana"

" ¿A donde?" pregunto Sam

"Con tus hermanos, tienes muchas disculpas que pedir ¿No crees?"

Sam solo asintió con la cabeza y entonces John se fue hacia su propia cama

"Ah y Sam estas castigado"

" ¿Qué? Tengo 28 papá no me puedes castigar"

"Puedo y lo hare Samuel, a si que por una semana te quiero en el rincón una hora diaria y si no lo haces vas a estar recibiendo una paliza diaria ¿entendido?"

"Si señor, pero por que tanto tiempo"

"Una semana no es nada comparado con los 2 meses que me hiciste sufrir por irte con esa demonio, a si que no te quejes" reprendió John, entonces Sam se acurruco en su cama para dormir un poco, John hizo lo mismo feliz de que ya tenia a su hijo devuelta con el.


	10. Deteniendo el apocalipsis

Al día siguiente Sam y John regresaron con Deán, al abrir la puerta Jeffrey salto en un abrazo para John, Sm se quedo atrás con la cabeza gacha.

"Hey amigo ¿Cómo estas?" pregunto John

"Papá los ángeles llevaron a Deán al futuro y el no quiere decirme que vio" dijo el niño haciendo un puchero.

" ¿El futuro? Deán" grito John para llamar a su hijo quien al oír su grito corrió desde la habitación y al ver a su padre con el ceño fruncido y a Sam detrás se quedo helado.

"Hola papá ¿Qué pasa?"

" ¿Quieres explicarme que paso con eso de que fuiste al futuro?"

" ¿Podemos hablarlo en privado?" dijo Deán

"Papá yo quiero saber…" dijo Jeff

"Tranquilo, yo te contare después" respondió John mientras caminaba con Deán hacia la habitación, entonces Jeffrey mágicamente noto la presencia de Sam

"No te ves muy bien" susurro el chico pero Sam ni siquiera se molesto en mirarlo por lo que Jeff se fue a la cocina, Sam pensó por unos segundos había tato que decir pero no sabia como, entonces camino hacia la cocina también y se paro en la puerta atrayendo la atención de Jeff.

"Jeff…Yo"

"Seguramente vas a decirme que lo sientes, pero esta bien hermano no tienes que hacerlo"

"Si, si tengo…. Lo siento Jeffrey por todo lo que has tenido que pasar por mi culpa"

"Esta bien Sammy ya lo e olvidado casi todo, a si que no hay problema y siento lo que te dije el otro día no era cierto solo lo dije por que estaba molesto"

"Entonces ¿estamos bien?" pregunto Sam y Jeff se acerco a el con una enorme sonrisa

"Estamos perfectos" dijo el chico con ironía y Sam lo enredo en n abrazo, por fin estaba recuperando a su familia y eso lo estaba haciendo sentir bien.

En ese momento John y Deán entraron a la cocina, justo después de que Deán le hubiera contado que en el futuro Sam ya era Lucifer, Jeffrey y John habían muerto al igual que Bobby y el mundo estaba dominado por el virus CROATON.

"Me alegra ver que mis 2 bebes ya se han perdonado" dijo John abrazando a ambos y dándoles un beso en la frente,

"Si… y he Deán yo solo quiero decirte…" dijo Sam

"Esta bien Pequeño Sam, se que lo sientes pero no te preocupes papá ya me conto lo que paso y has aprendido tu lección, a si que esta todo bien" explico Deán uniéndose al abrazo, entonces los 4 Winchester se abrazaron por unos segundos antes de que John hablara uno de sus peque3ños discursos.

"Los amo hijos y no permitiré que nada les pase, vamos a casar al diablo y a matarlo, siempre lo hemos logrado y esta vez no será la excepción, recuerden que siempre hemos sido mas fuertes como familia"

"Si papá" dijeron los 3 chicos al mismo tiempo, John sonrió y les dio otro abrazo a los 3, feliz de que su familia estaba unida de nuevo y esta vez juntos lograrían terminar con el apocalipsis, John estaba seguro de ello.


End file.
